


Home

by Theeniebean



Series: Invader Zim Drabbles/Shorts [1]
Category: Invader Zim
Genre: Canon-Typical Behavior, Canon-Typical Violence, Dib gets his autopsy video (just not in this drabble), Drabble, Gen, Not technically zadr but I want it in the tag anyway, everything is zadr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-23
Updated: 2020-01-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:28:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22371058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theeniebean/pseuds/Theeniebean
Summary: Zim only wants one thing.
Relationships: Dib/Zim (Invader Zim)
Series: Invader Zim Drabbles/Shorts [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1610404
Comments: 4
Kudos: 18





	Home

'I want to go home.' Zim thought as his eyes burned a hole through the clock that loomed over the desk of Ms. Bitters. 

"I want to go home," Zim groaned, dazed and twitching on the cement as pain rattled through his body, blood caked around him like so much jelly.

"I want to go home!" Zim demanded, claws wrapped around the bars of his cage, spitting vitriol at his captor. 

"You are home, Zim." Dib replied, a smile on his lips as he crouched just on the other side. His scalpel glinted under the glow of his desk lamp.


End file.
